


[Podfic] Peace Comes To Them On Quiet Feet

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [28]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofPeace Comes To Them On Quiet Feetby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Yennefer of Vengerberg is one of the most powerful — and definitely one of the mostfeared— mages on the continent. She has slain armies, built impossible portals, and hauled Witchers back from the brink of death.The Witchers of Kaer Morhen, however, hold her in high esteem for quite a different sort of spell.
Relationships: Eskel & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt/Eskel/Jaskier (mentioned)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	[Podfic] Peace Comes To Them On Quiet Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peace Comes To Them On Quiet Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087436) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:14:35  
 **Size:** 10.1 MB

### With Sound Effects

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Peace Comes To Them On Quiet Feet - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-28/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack28_PeaceComesToThemOnQuietFeet_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Without Sound Effects

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Peace Comes To Them On Quiet Feet (no sfx) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-28/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack28_PeaceComesToThemOnQuietFeet_byInexplicifics-nosfx.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I wasn't able to record my pupper's adorable snorffles to include in the cacophony, because she wakes up every time I try to reach for a recording device, but she was extremely interested in _my_ attempts to make different snoring (and other! 😳) sounds, so hopefully none of her little toenail taps made it in as she came to investigate. :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
